Boo York, Boo York (song)
Boo York, Boo York is a song that is featured in Boo York, Boo York, performed by Catty Noir and Pharaoh. Lyrics Pharaoh: You are now rocking with the very best Rapper from around the way, I wanna say, hello, hello Everybody calls me by my old name, so lame You can just call me Pharaoh Ain't nobody stopping this Pharaoh's on top of this Coming back to life Straight out of the sarcophagus I'm rapping this lyrics And this corner's my scene Boo York is my town And I'm living my dream, so Can I get a boo yeah Catty: Boo yeah! Pharaoh: Can I get a scare yeah Catty: Scare yeah! Pharaoh: You see the bright frights on this big city? Things flying by in the Boo York minute Too many things in a day to try to fit in (Catty: Oh!) All of you should stand up and dance, no sitting. Straight out of the tomb Big dreams on my mind, (Catty: Oh yeah yeah) Gotta find my way in This Boo York way of life Catty: It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York Do the things that we love the most (Pharaoh: Uh huh!) Be the star of the show (Pharaoh: Oh, oh!) Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York, Boo York! Catty: Other towns are terrific But let's be specific Boo York is the best Pharaoh: Just read the hieroglyphics Catty: I wanna test my limits, I gotta find a new way Pharaoh: Got a new name Catty & Pharaoh: Now let's hear what the ghouls say! Luna, Draculaura & Clawdeen Go Pharaoh, Go Pharaoh, Go! Catty: For every time that they told us no (told us no) Pharaoh: No more stitches Catty: I'm letting them go! Pharaoh: I met a fly young ghoul Catty: And I'm ready to roll! Pharaoh: Please tell em' who you are Catty: I'm Catty the star! On a Boo York journey and we want to go far! Feel the music all around me, even in my heart And I like your style! Pharaoh: And you're the cat's meow! You're the coolest ghoul around and your sound Makes me want to unearth myself Come from the underground Catty: And the time is right now! Pharaoh: Or it's gonna be never! Catty & Pharaoh: Found each other in the Boo Now let's do it together! Catty: It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York! Do the things that we love the most Be the star of the show Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York! It's the place we all wanna go Be the star of the show When you're out in Boo York, Boo York! Do the things that we love the most Be the star of the show Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York! Video Boo York, Boo York Karaoke Music Video - Monster High Note * Boo York, Boo York is 2 minutes and 42 seconds long. Category:Songs Category:Boo York, Boo York songs